


Birthday Tolerance

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Ushijima is pleased, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oikawa wears Shiratorizawa's volleyball uniform, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, birthday blow job, locker room blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a gift to Ushijima for his birthday, Oikawa wears Shiratorizawa's volleyball team uniform and has a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Tolerance

"This only happens _one time_." Oikawa made himself very clear, calling out to Ushijima who sat patiently in the locker room. 

He wasn't sure what he was still doing at school, but when Oikawa showed up, it wasn't like him to turn down the offer to talk. Now he was waiting for some surprise that Oikawa had for him. After all, it was Ushijima's birthday and Oikawa wasn't that cruel to not give him a present. 

His choice of gift however, might be a little much. 

Oikawa would only do it willingly once, and today was the day. If it were any other day, he'd walk away on the spot. But he sucked in his pride enough to do something nice. 

It was, of course, something nice. 

Oikawa walked into the locker room and paused, debating whether he should leave now or let Ushijima look at him. He kept his lips pursed and looked at the ground with an angry scowl. Deep down inside, he didn't want to. It took all his strength to not scream with frustration. But he took another step forward so Ushijima could see him wearing the Shiratorizawa volleyball team uniform. 

Ushijima didn't _want_ to say anything. It was more of a shock that Oikawa would be wearing their uniform when he was clearly against going to the school. But like he said before, this only happens once on a special day like this. 

"Don't say it." Oikawa stopped Ushijima from saying the same phrase that made him want to pull his hair out. " _No one_ knows this happens, _this_ does not leave this locker room." he said to make sure Ushijima understood him. 

"I wouldn't tell-"

" _Of course you won't_ ," Oikawa said over him. 

That was the point, to not tell anyone. 

The present was nice, at least Ushijima was definitely enjoying himself. Seeing Oikawa in uniform was a fantastic gift. Ushijima wasn't sure if he should butter Oikawa up by saying that he looked amazing in maroon. Oikawa wouldn't take the compliment anyway. 

If only the uniform was actually his. That would be amazing too. 

Ushijima was content with seeing Oikawa wearing the uniform even if it wasn't official. It's the thought that count. Oikawa walked closer to him and stopped once he stood in front of him. The smile on his face wasn't fake but it took him a while to get there. He wanted to be nice to Ushijima because it was his birthday. 

"Ushiwaka-chan..." Oikawa lowered himself to his lap slowly, his hands moving over Ushijima's shoulders so his fingers could touch his hair. "I'd love to let you spike my tosses." he whispered, his voice low and sensual, giving Ushijima goosebumps. 

That was the phrase that did him in. 

If there was anything in the world that would get him on board with absolutely anything, it would be just that.

Oikawa's lips curved upwards more at their ends. He tried to hide how evil he truly was but couldn't help it. Just one phrase got Ushijima to listen without effort. 

"Is this my gift?" Ushijima asked.

"Want me to take it off?-"

"No." He was quick to answer. 

Could they go out on the court right now to play a little? Ushijima was about to misinterpret the entire thing so Oikawa was prepared to correct himself. 

"Let me rephrase that." One of Oikawa's hands dropped to Ushijima's chest. "Do you want to take it off me?" he asked. 

Ushijima could imagine taking the uniform off Oikawa; first he'd go for the shorts, pulling them down slowly passed his knees and to his ankle. He'd take off the underwear next. The jersey would come off last just because Ushijima liked how it fit over Oikawa's body, like it was made to be on him. And in his mind, it was. 

Should he take it off?

Oikawa was definitely aiming for sex. 

Ushijima swallowed the lump in his throat that came with being nervous. "No." he answered, a little unsure of himself for the first time. 

Oikawa could still do things with clothes on. He'd expect Ushijima to want him to keep the uniform on. That was no surprise. 

"That's fine." Oikawa said, his smile still on his lips. He was close enough to kiss Ushijima, his mouth hovering centimeters away from Ushijima's, almost able to taste his skin. If he moved closer, they would kiss. Oikawa's smile only got wider. 

He watched Ushijima's face, seeing his eyes closed with the anticipation of the kiss. He wasn't going to stare back, but Oikawa was incredibly amused to see that Ushijima did in fact want to be kissed, even by Oikawa. _That_ would also be a nice birthday gift as well. Oikawa watched Ushijima wait, looking at his closed eyes and long eye lashes, the thick brows that furrowed with concentration. The stoic expression was somehow gone, and Oikawa was sure it would show up again before the end of the night. 

"Don't get the uniform dirty, okay, Ushiwaka-chan." Oikawa said politely as he pulled away, not intending to kiss him after all. 

Ushijima opened his eyes but wasn't concerned by the rejection. Oikawa just had plans and kissing wasn't one of them; he'd actually prefer to get down to business and that's what's going to happen. 

Oikawa got off Ushijima's lap and got down on the locker room floor on his knees, his hands on Ushijima's thighs as he spread his legs more. He was eager to go for the blow job; now that he was in the mindset to please, he was going to go for it. Ushijima planned to sit back and let Oikawa do what he wants, but that's not how things work all the time. 

Could he move his hands? 

What about his hips?

Oikawa hadn't specified. At the moment, there was nothing to specify. Ushijima would have to figure out along the way. The only reason he was so careful was because Oikawa was wearing the uniform and that was the best gift he could have. 

Oikawa pulled down Ushijima's shorts to expose the cock that was throbbing underneath the fabric; it obviously did not take long for him to get Ushijima to want _it_ as badly as he did now. In his mind, he thought about rejecting the idea of giving Ushijima head, it's not like he planned anything extravagant but it was definitely going to be a challenge handling Ushijima's cock with his mouth. He should've expected the difficulty but he wasn't thinking. 

Between his slender fingers, Oikawa held the pulsing skin. Ushijima kept his hands down on the locker room bench. For now. He looked at Oikawa's face seeing the stare of amazement at the part of him that got his attention in the first place. Oikawa hadn't stopped smiling, already forgetting how badly he didn't want to do this. He opened his mouth and no second later did he feel the tip of Ushijima's cock pressing on his tongue. Oikawa kept going, letting his lips close so he could bob his head slowly and take in more of Ushijima's cock. 

Oikawa kept a slow pace, not wanting to push himself. His fingers slid down to the base of Ushijima's cock while his mouth was getting there. He heard the low moans coming from above him and he had to admit that Ushijima did have a moan he didn't mind listening to for a while. Oikawa opened his mouth wider but his cheeks hollowed while he sucked harder on the wet skin in his mouth; his tongue flattened and the saliva pooled until it could fall from his bottom lip as he took a second to adjust. 

He didn't stop when he felt Ushijima's hand in his hair. It wasn't the time to complain about how much time it took him to do his hair early in the day. He was more focused on taking in as much cock as he could in his mouth without choking. He was sure Ushijima would have the urge to push him down further but the force never came. Yet. Oikawa was free to do what he pleased with his mouth. And he did a good job of getting Ushijima to moan out. 

That stoic expression was never going to show up as long as Oikawa was between his legs. Ushijima's cheeks were brightening and Oikawa glanced up to see it. He was proud that he could get Ushijima Wakatoshi to blush hard from a blow job. And it was priceless to see him lean his head back and moan louder. Oikawa was getting into it more. His head bobbed faster, the sounds at the back of his throat getting louder. He was okay with his mouth being full of Ushijima's cock. If it were any other day, however, then it would be a different response. Today, Oikawa was fine enough to take Ushijima's cock down to the base. 

That's when Ushijima's hands tightened in Oikawa's hair, enough to make him jolt when he couldn't breathe. Of course Ushijima wasn't going to be kind; when his cock gets completely swallowed in heat, he's going to want to feel that last long. Oikawa gagged but chose to not fight Ushijima. 

_That_ was another gift, Oikawa choosing Ushijima over the air he needs to breathe.

But even Oikawa had his limits, and needed to pull away before he chokes from having a large cock down his throat. He began lifting his head and Ushijima had to let him go; Oikawa was quick to pull away, gasping and swallowing when he could finally breathe. The pain in his throat made him groan quietly but he knew he was going to have to go through the pain again. His mouth remained open, the strings of saliva coming from his lips and his tongue hanging from Ushijima's glistening cock; he didn't wipe his mouth, not when he still had enough energy to go down again. Ushijima's fingers tensed when he felt Oikawa's tongue flicking over the tip of his cock. 

Oikawa wasn't going to be that lucky to make Ushijima cum that easily, but he was prepared for it. 

He moved away again so he could breathe. His shoulders tensed and his chest caved as he exhaled. His gaze made it up to Ushijima's face, finding that Ushijima was looking right back at him with his olive colored eyes. It wasn't weird. Just because it was Ushijima's birthday, it wasn't weird. 

"Too much for you?" Oikawa asked, still breathing hard. 

Ushijima had a lot that he _could_ say but the last thing he was going to do was anger Oikawa.

"...Say it again." Ushijima demanded quietly under his heavy breath. 

Oikawa knew exactly what he was asking for. A wide smile spread across his lips as he spoke, "I'd let you spike my tosses, Wakatoshi." Oikawa said, and since it was Ushijima's birthday, he didn't regret it. His hands stroked Ushijima's skin, feeling his cock jerk as Oikawa spoke. His lips were still so close to his skin; his hot breath made it over Ushijima's cock, making a shiver go up his spine and his hip jerk forward just as his cock pulsed again. 

Oikawa wanted to be a tease. He knew Ushijima was thinking about it. 

_What if he came to Shiratorizawa_? 

Is that what turns Ushijima on?

That would be one hell of a birthday gift if it came true. 

Oikawa had to tease him some more. Ushijima has never looked so vulnerable. Even if it was a simple blow job, he was incredibly into it. Just because it was Oikawa, he was into it. Oikawa's evil smile never went away. His lips were pressed against Ushijima's wet skin, his tongue darting out slowly to trace the cock he held so close to him. His eyes stayed on Ushijima's face to see him lean his head back and moan again, this time his voice shaking slightly from the urge.

Oikawa's fingers tightened as he opened his mouth again to tell Ushijima, "I'd only toss to you."

That was enough for Ushijima. 

Oikawa moved his tongue down the length of Ushijima's cock, getting greedy again with the thought of taking all of him in his mouth without needing to breathe. Ushijima was somewhere in his own little world, imagining Oikawa always wearing the Shiratorizawa uniform and only tossing him. 

He couldn't hold back. 

Oikawa didn't move when Ushijima's fingers tightened in his hair; the urge swallowed Ushijima, making it hard for him to hold back. 

His cum spilled in Oikawa's hair before getting on his face. 

_If it were any other day, Oikawa would be screaming_.

Ushijima knew exactly what he was doing when he came in Oikawa's hair. The first few seconds, he couldn't do anything about it, but then he thought there wasn't letting it happen all the way through, after all, Oikawa already had some cum in his hair, why not get more. Oikawa pulled away slightly but felt more cum hit his cheek; he didn't flinch as Ushijima didn't try to hold back.

There was a lot of it. 

Oikawa felt it on his face and _knew_ it was in his hair. 

He locked his jaw that was already beginning to feel sore and did his best to calm himself. Today was Ushijima's birthday and he didn't want to tell the birthday boy no. His anger was bubbling over anyway even as he kept pleasant thoughts in his mind. He looked up at Ushijima's face, not finding any remorse or a glimpse of an apologetic expression. 

Oikawa held himself back. 

And through his teeth he said, "Happy birthday, Ushiwaka-chan".


End file.
